1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique, performed in an information processing system connecting a plurality of hosts and storage apparatuses, of selecting a storage area for storing the data of a host from a plurality of storage areas provided by the storage apparatuses, and storing the data in the selected storage area.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent increases in the amount of data handled by business enterprises, the size of storage apparatuses is also increasing. As the size of a storage apparatus increases, the performance of the individual volumes in the storage apparatus is not uniform, and instead, volumes having various performance levels are mixed together. It is therefore important to dispose the volumes in an optimum arrangement such that the data handled by the business enterprise are stored according to importance and so on. Furthermore, data migration is often required due to variation over time in the importance of the data, storage apparatus replacement, and so on, and it is important to select an optimum volume having performance and reliability levels which correspond to the importance of the data, rather than simply selecting any empty volume.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-115438, the volume load is monitored, and when the load exceeds a predetermined level, the volume is moved. In so doing, an optimum arrangement is provided in terms of the volume load, and the volume load can be evened out through data movement.